ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Event 78
Event 78 of NXT Wrestling. Last Event: Episode 77 6/21/16 Next Event: Event 79 Match Card NXT Wrestling Event #78 (Live!United Center, Chicago, IL/Attendance Guessing at- 14,296) (Takes Place On Tuesday June 28th) Opening Segment TJ Kellet making demands Match 1 Fenix (Debut) vs. Chris Storm Match 2: NXT Tag Team Championship Lethal Intent (Paul Martin/Alex Storm) © vs. Air America (Skylar Kruze/Gavin Daring) (Challengers) Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink *NXT Women's Champion* vs. Natalya Match 4 Uhha Nation (debut) vs. William Morgan Match 5 Derek Thompson (debut) vs. AJ Styles Co-Main Event (Intergender Match) Ace Walker *NXT Champion* vs. Courtney Killingsworth Main Event TJ Kellet *NXT Intercontniental Champion* vs. Hydro Show resutls NXT Wrestling Event #78 (Live!United Center, Chicago, IL/Attendance Guessing at- 14,296) (Took Place On Tuesday June 28th) (USA Network) (Doors open: 5pm-6pm) (Bell Time: 7pm-8pm) (cue NXT intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5xw4IuVx1k) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (opening video) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -in-ring segment- TJ's Entrance Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOEvKOd61DI) TJ and Imogen Kellet along with William Morgan are coming to the ring as TJ and his wife gets into the ring followed by William and he gets a microphone from a worker. TJ: Well, this is great just great I'm here in the worse part of the US and I don't like it and you wanna know why I don't like here in Chicago, its because of one wrestler well I take that back two wrestlers that live here and that's Ace Walker and his Bitch Jessica Pink. (fans boo him when he insults Jessica and Ace) TJ: Oh shut the hell up you good for nothing fans I am the better wrestler you all saw it last week when I had Ace in that crossface he was about to tap out like the worthless piece of crap he is, Ace I know you're probably resting your arm and all that but know this I have your number and I can take that NXT Championship from you anytime I want as a matter of fact I challenge you to an NXT Championship match at our July PPV Primetime Punishment so Ace what is it gonna be. Then Who's that Girl by Madonna hits and the fans erupt in a huge pop as Jessica Pink comes out wearing her blue jean pants and a tank top she gets into the ring and snatches the microphone from TJ as her music dies down. Jessica: Hey, look guys we've got a wrestling show to do here so if you two are going to bore the fans with all this chatting then you can pack your bags and go to WWE and do all that crap. (Fans cheer) Imogen: Who the hell do you think you are talking to me and my wonderful husband like that you pink little bitch, this wonderful man of mine is way better then Ace Walker and he's even way better then your uncle Owen Hart. Jessica jumps Imogen and starts punching her with stiff shots and then she gets up and goes to the ring corner and then hits a Boom Ye knee strike that she learned while watch Shinsuke Nakamura use it and then she lifts her up and hits the Butterfly Wings (Angels Wings), and Imogen rolls out to the outside of the ring as her husband helps her up as fans erupt in a huge pop from what she did. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Match 1 Fenix (debut) vs. Chris Storm Match Results: Fenix pins Storm after the 450 splash. Post Match: